Opposites
by TeamSophieandKeefe
Summary: Percy and Annabeth only know each other trough friends and Percy's little sister, Cordillia (OC). Percy likes her, but fears that she's only distant because she doesn't like him. On the contrary. She doesn't talk to people in general and she's only shy around him. She likes him as well. Will they get together? Read to find out! R R! Thanks to my followers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story ****Opposites****! I hope you like it! I'm going to have almost everyone have a point of view and their own love story, but Percy and Annabeth are still the main characters. Those of you that have read my story ****we're in a what,**** keep in mind that the story **_**will**_** continue at a later date. By the way, the character Cordillia Jackson, is my OC. So anyway, let's start this new story! In 3…2…1…START!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson (PJATO or HoO)**

**Annabeth's POV**

_What are "opposites"? Some people say black and white. Others may think male and female. I believe that opposite, is a mental thing, not physical. Sure, someone who is not very strong can be considered the opposite of a buff and burly person. In the sense I'm talking about, though, is mental connection we all share. Someone who is focused and determined is the opposite of some who doesn't care. The same thing goes for a kind person and a jerk. Think to yourself…who's the mental opposite of you?_

_ -Guide to the truth._

I look down at the black font and the easily ripped material that is our school newspaper. It's my article. I've been "Guide to the truth" since last year in the 9th grade. A year has passed by, and still, only three people know that I'm the one writing the most read thing in the school. That would be my best friend, one of my only friends, Thalia Grace. My other best friend, Cordillia Jackson, knows as well. The other is the paper editor, Piper McLean. We're friends as well, but I've known Thalia and Cordillia longer. I write things that have interested me throughout the week.

I lean back on my cold, green locker. I let out a heavy sigh. I don't know how long I can keep this up. If people find out I'm "Guide to the truth," I'll get a lot of unwanted attention. I don't talk much to people besides Thalia, Cordillia, and Piper. I occasionally talk to Katie Gardener and the Stoll brothers. We all sit together at lunch, with Piper switching between us and her other group of friends.

I shoulder my bag and re-adjust my army jacket. I throw my curly blonde hair into a ponytail, not caring how it looks. I wait patiently for Thalia and Cordillia. I hear feet shuffling. I look up.

I see the only nice popular people at this school. Jason Grace is in the front. He smiles at me and I smile back. He's Thalia's younger brother. He has on a dark purple t-shirt and blue jeans. Electric blue sneakers adorn his feet, matching his eyes. His blonde hair is spiked as usual. I can faintly see the scar he got from trying to eat a stapler when he was a baby on his lip.

"Thalia and Cordillia are on their way in." he says, stopping briefly. I nod and he continues, Leo Valdez trailing at his right side. His curly brown hair is unruly as any other day. His chocolate eyes twinkling. He has on an orange t-shirt and suspenders holding up his cargo pants. His fingers, seemingly not able to stop moving, tap his thigh continually.

A small girl holds on to his shoulder. She looks around nervously. Calypso. Her hair was hanging loosely at her shoulders shining like melting caramel. Her eyes match her hair. A white t-shirt hangs loosely off her torso. Blue jeans and white converse adorn her legs and feet. She's pretty shy. She and Leo throw me small smiles. I return them, not quite looking at them directly.

Grover Underwood, trails behind them, on his crutches. His green t-shirt says "Go Green!" and he has on baggy jeans and red and blue hi-tops. A red, green, and yellow cap covers the top of his curly, light brown hair. His leaf green eyes show nothing but happiness.

On Jason's left, is Percy Jackson. Swim team caption and basketball team co-caption along with Jason. His almost black hair is swept over to the side, as if he just came from the beach. He's sea-green eyes sparkle, it makes my heart melt. He has a blue V-neck that clings to his muscles. Black jeans are on his legs and blue vans are on his feet. He smiles brightly at me. I smile back then look down when I make eye contact, still smiling slightly. They all walk off to their lockers.

I see Piper run up to them, give Jason a hug and kiss on the cheek, and run up to me. I see Percy glance back at me smiling gently. That was the group that Piper alternates with at lunch.

Piper has choppy hair that looks like she got attacked by two year olds with safety scissors, and has a braid here and there and a blue feather braided in. She has on a blue shirt, blue jeans, and black vans. She is _very_ beautiful, with eyes that seem unable to decide what color to be. She has kind of dark skin due to her Cherokee background.

"Hey Annabeth" Piper cheers. I smile a real smile.

"Hey Pipes."

"Where's Thalia and Cordillia?" she asks.

"Jason said that they're on their way in." Piper smiles.

"Did you actually talk to him?" she asks, hopefully.

"I nodded at him." I say, innocently. She groaned. Piper constantly pesters me about talking to people.

"Annabeth!" I hear Cordillia's melodic voice call. She hugs me. I chuckle.

"Hey, Cordillia." I say. Her choppy, curly, dirty blonde hair is down as usual, swaying at her shoulders. Her eyes match her older brother's, Percy, twinkling the same way. Freckles are sprinkled on her nose and cheeks. She has a lopsided grin. She has on an Imagine Dragons t-shirt with torn selves, along with black jean shorts that are frayed and end at the palms of her hands and blue converse.

"Percy says hi." She says, brightly. I feel my face heat up.

"Good news, then!" Thalia says, popping out of nowhere. Her, choppy, almost black hair, is down. Her bangs cover half of her left, electric blue, eye. She has freckles on her nose and cheeks. Eyeliner adorns her eyes. A "Death to Barbie" t-shirt hangs loosely off her frame. A dark leather jacket covers her arms. Green Day and Black Vail Brides buttons are pinned to her jacket. She has dark red jeans that are ripped at the knees. Black ankle boots adorn her feet.

"How is that 'good news'" Cordillia asks, innocently. I love her, and she's smart and all, but that girl can be so dense about love and stuff related to it. She still doesn't know that Connor Stoll likes her after two years.

"Isn't it obvious?" Piper asks her. She shakes her head in a "no" and Piper sighs.

"Percy likes~" I quickly cover Thalia's mouth.

"Shhh! He does not!" I say, "Ew! Thalia, did you lick me?!" she has a triumphant smile.

"Yep! And he totally likes you." She whispers the last part.

**Percy's POV**

I look longingly at Annabeth. She's moving her hands fanatically and bringing her index finger to her lips, telling Thalia to stop talking. I see my little sister, Cordillia, laughing lightly and Piper shaking her head, amused. Annabeth's beautiful. Her curly blonde hair, her stormy and silvery gray eyes…everything.

I feel a bump to my side. I look to Jason.

"Just go talk to her." He says.

"No way. She'll never talk to me!" I say, bewildered.

"Oh, please, Percy." Calypso interjects, "I mean did you see the way she got all shy when you smiled at her? I bet they're talking about you over there right now."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Leo continues, "I mean Piper's over there. You know how she has that sixth sense about that kind of stuff. It gets creepy sometimes." I roll my eyes.

"Come on Perce. I know Annabeth. I can tell she likes _someone_, it's most likely you." Grover says. He and Annabeth were friends in middle school. They still are, but they don't talk as much.

"Me too. She's been to my house so many times, I lost count." Jason says.

"She's been to my house a lot too. But she never notices me." I argue, "I answer the door, she asks for Cordillia, and then she goes to her room."

"Does she look you in the eye when she asks for Cordillia?" Calypso questions.

"Not really."

"Then she's shy around you."

"Isn't she just shy in general?" I raise an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"No, she just isn't much of a talker." Jason answers for her.

"_Sure_…" I say, not really believing him. _BRING, BIRNG!_

"Let's get to class." Leo says.

**Cordillia's POV**

So, my big bro has a crush, huh? This'll be good. I smile inwardly. _BRING, BRING! _

"I'll see you guys later." I say. I'm a grade below them, along with Jason, Katie, and the Stolls.

I'm greeted by the smell of coffee as I enter the class room. Mr. Brunner loves coffee and always has a mug on his desk. Doesn't matter if it's empty or full…it will be there. Connor waves me over to our seats. I smile brightly as I make my way to my seat.

"Hey Connor!" I cheer as I sit.

"Hey Cordi." I raise an eyebrow.

"Where's Travis?" I look for the other half of the pranking duo and best two of my best friends.

"Following Katie like a long lost puppy somewhere." He rolls his eyes, but I can tell he's happy for them. I chuckle.

"I'm glad they finally got together." I beam.

"Yeah." He stares at me for a moment, before turning red and looking down.

"Are you alright? You aren't sick right?" I feel his forehead. His face grows redder.

"N-no I'm fine." He takes my hand off his head. He looks at our hands. He sees to panic and let's go. I laugh and ruffle his curly, brown hair.

"If you say so"

"Hey Connor, Cordi." I hear the voice of Travis Stoll. He and Connor have distinct voices.

"Hi Cordillia!" came the voice of Katie Gardener. I turn to meet them. I wave. I smirk when I notice that Travis seems to have _two_ Greek history books.

"Oh, you're going to be one of _those_ couples, are you?" I throw them a lopsided grin when they turn rosy red. Katie rolls her eyes and snatches her book.

"I _told_ Travis I could carry _my own_ book, but _no_, he had to be a good boyfriend." I roll my eyes

"Ah, teenage girl problems." Connor gives me a high-five as Mr. Brunner comes in to start the lesson.

**I hope you liked it! Just so you guys know, I only made Cordillia because I wanted everyone to have a love interest in the story (except Thalia of course). Even Nico will get a girlfriend later on. Also, don't worry everyone, Hazel and Frank will come in the next chapter. See you guys later! BYE-BYE! *runs away***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey to all my readers! Just so you guys know…I changed my pen name to TeamSophieandKeefe. I hope you all liked the first chapter! Not a lot of people commented but, that's okay! That chapter was just an introduction of the characters. I would like your guy's opinion on my oc, Cordillia, do you guys like her? Also, I need suggestion on how Nico's girlfriend. I already know her personality, but I don't know how to make her look. Use this format:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Facial Features (freckles or no, nose type, etc.): **

**I'll pick the one I like the one I like best. Thanks! On with the story!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked to my second period, which I happen to have with the ever famous Percy Jackson. My hands started to tremble slightly. The good news is that, I sit in the far back of the class room, quietly doing my work and only talk if the teacher talks directly to me or if there's a project with a partner. Whereas Percy has a seat in the front, where he eagerly talks with the teacher and chats with his friends.

I enter the room and wave to Hazel and Frank. Both of them are sweet hearts and are friends with Jason and the gang. They wave back, smiling brightly.

Hazel's tight, dark brown curls are tied in a green bandana. Her dark skin practically glows with excitement. Her eyes are like pools of melted gold. She has on a shirt matching her bandana and blue jeans, complemented with black converse.

Frank's army hair cut is the same as usual. Frank was the contrary to the image of a Chinese boy. Instead of a smaller frame, Frank is buff. But Frank is like a teddy bear to me. His dark eyes sparkle with a shy excitement. He has on a purple pull-over, baggy blue jeans, and black trainers.

I head for the back. None of my friends are in this class, but if I survive, I'll see Thalia, Piper, _and_ Cordillia next period in our career starting class. We just pick an empty room in the school, and practice what we want to do for a living. Anyone can do this class as college credit, even 9th graders like Cordillia.

"Alright class," Mr. Blofis says, entering the class, "today, we will start a partner project." Chatter erupted from the room of teenagers. Mr. Blofis silenced them. "But, I will pick the partners." Groans replaced the excited chatter.

Great…now I don't know who my partner will be. Normally I ask Hazel or Frank, and even on one occasion, I asked Leo.

"I'll list off the names." He said, "Jason and Frank, Hazel and Calypso, Leo and Drew" this continued until he got to my name. "Annabeth and Percy"

_Oh gods no._

**Connor's POV**

"The hero Jason, blah, blah, blah" Now Mr. Brunner didn't actually say that, but I kind of, accidentally, toned him out. What? It's had to concentrate when the girl you have a crush sits next to you. I keep glancing over to her, picking up little details I normally wouldn't.

The way she held her pencil, how her eyebrows furrowed when she made a mistake or didn't understand something, the way her hand mover across the paper, trying to get as much information as possible.

Though I did pick up on things that you see when you first look at Cordillia.

The way her hair curled and how it was the perfect combination of brown and blonde. The way her sea-green eyes sparkled in the light, adding so many other colors. How her lips curled in a smile or a lopsided grin. How her shoulders bounced when she laughed.

Whoa, Travis was right (that's a first), I've got it bad_. So bad_, it's as if I can her saying my name…wait…

"Connor!" Cordillia yells in my ear. I nearly fall out of my seat.

"Wh-what?" I say my face aflame.

"Didn't you hear Mr. Brunner? We're doing a project on two gods and/or goddesses."

"Uh…"

"Zoned out again?" she asks. That's right, she said _again_. What? She sits _right next_ to me…what do you expect? She rolls her eyes.

"When you come over to my house tonight for the project, you can copy the notes." I narrow my eyes.

"Who said I'm going to be _your_ partner?" she gives me a look that says, are-you-seriously-playing-this-game? I raise my hands in mock-surrender. "Fine, I give. What gods are we doing?"

"I want to do Poseidon!" she exclaimed. I roll my eyes. Cordillia always had an obsession with water and swimming. "Which one do you want to do?"

"Hermes"

"Of course. He is the god of thieves, and well," she holds out her hand with her eyebrow raised. I sheepishly hand over candy bar I stole from her locker. "you did steal my candy bar."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey, everyone! I finally get to post regularly! Oh yeah! Uh huh! *does stupid, but adorable little dance* *stops and looks at readers* sorry guys…he-he-he. Anyway…no one commented on how they wanted Nico's girlfriend…so I guess I'm going to wing it… You guys probably want to read now huh?**

**Readers: YES!**

**Me: Okay, okay…on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson (PJO or HoO) I only own Cordillia and Joanna**

**Percy POV**

Oh gods, oh gods, oh _gods_. I'm partners with _Annabeth_! What do I do? She doesn't even _like_ me! How am I going to survive this?

I was too busy panicking in my head to notice, that Annabeth had walked up behind me.

"Excuse me?" she says, though, she said it so quiet, I couldn't hear her. "Excuse me?" a little louder. I'm still unable to hear her. She leans down, close to my ear. "Excuse me?" she says. The breath on the side of my face nearly makes me jump out of my skin.

"Ah!" I exclaim. She jumps back, looking bewildered.

"Sorry." She mumbled, apparently finding her shoes very interesting. I laugh nervously.

"No, no, it was my fault. I should've been paying attention." I rub the back of my neck. She smiles slightly up at me. She then has a panicked looked when our eyes meet and looks down. "Um…so when do you want to meet?" I ask her.

"Is today after school okay with you?" she asks still looking down. See? This is what I was afraid of.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"The library…" she answers after a moment.

"Okay, but I have to stop at home real fast before. Do you want a ride?" I hear her take a shaky breath. Her shoulders jitter lightly.

"S-sure."

"Okay, meet me in the parking lot after last period." She nods as the bell rang.

"Bye." She says and rushed out the door. I sigh. She hates me…what am I going to do?

**Nico's POV**

I rushed through the door. By the looks of things, I had missed second period. Dam…I didn't want to go to the office to hand in my note. The only reason I was late was because of a stupid doctor's appointment.

I sigh as I run my fingers through my shaggy hair. I start to make my way to the office, when I knock something over. Make that some_one._

"Sorry. I wasn't looking." I bend down, picking up book the books the person dropped.

"It's okay…Ni-Nico? Nico di Angelo?" a girl's voice responds, sounding slightly happy when she says my name. The voice sounds familiar. I look up and my eyes meet bright blue ones that seem to shimmer and have fifty shades of blue in them.

Her wavy, brown hair hangs just above her shoulders. She has a few freckles on her button nose, barely noticeable. She has on a green button-up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and blue jeans, accompanied by green converse. My eyes widen in shock.

"Jo-Joanna?" I stammer. Joanna Jones. My long time best friend…and crush. That was before she moved to Ohio three years ago for her dad's work. I just stare at her, when I'm attacked…by a hug. Joanna tackles me in a hug, nearly knocking us both to the floor again. I chuckle lightly, as my face starts to burn. I hug her back. She broke the hug and kisses me on the cheek. She's always been forward like that. My skin's aflame where her lips made contact.

"I thought you were in Ohio for another year or so." I say, placing my hands on her shoulders. She smiles that smile that makes me weak in the knees.

"My dad got transferred back early," she says, brightly, "So, how's my best friend been doing?"

"Good, but I missed you like you wouldn't believe." I just slipped out.

"Me too." I mentally sigh in relief. "Where is everyone?" she was friends with Percy, and Jason and the rest of the gang.

"They should be around here somewhere."

"Are Percy and Annabeth together yet?" she asks, hopefully. I shake my head and she sighs dramatically.

"How about Cordillia and Connor?" Once again, I shake my head.

"Piper and Jason?" I motion my hand in a "sort of" motion. "What do you mean?"

"They've been a few dates, but not 'together'"

"Oh. Hazel and Frank." I smile and nod.

"Finally! Some progress!" I chuckle again. _Bring, Bring!_

"What's your next class?"

"Something called…" she takes out her schedule, "Career Starting"

"Me too. So does Annabeth, Cordillia, Piper, and Thalia. You want to see them?" she nods eagerly. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Okay…so…**_**after**_** I posted chapter three, where Nico's crush comes in, I got a suggestion for what she should look like…and I was like, **_**ah man. **_**So for the commenter ****hii****, I want to say that I do like your suggestion for a character and I will try to write her in sometime later…maybe there will be a few chapters where they fight over Nico or something…but you never know. I **_**will**_** try to write her in! Thank you for suggesting! Anyway, let's move on to chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson (PJO or HoO)**

**Piper's POV**

I made my way towards the music room. This was where Annabeth, Thalia, Cordillia, and I meet for Career Starting class. Cordillia wants to be a singer, actor, and writer. She's talented at all three. I still don't understand how she could possibly think of majoring in _three _subjects at the same time. I keep telling her that she should consider majoring in one thing first and then start the next one.

I reach the room and open the door. I see Cordillia getting ready to start her warm up, Annabeth typing away on her gray laptop, and Thalia strumming her guitar. Annabeth wants to be an architect. Thalia…Thalia doesn't know what she wants to do. She helps Cordillia write her songs and helps her with her improv.

"Ah…Oo…Ee…" Cordillia sings, opening her mouth wide on each new vowel. "Ah…Oo…Ee…Oh…" I take out my sketch book to design some new clothes. It's been my dream to be a fashion designer since I was six. I want to design clothes for those who wants their own style.

"Ah…Oo…-Joanna?!" Cordillia cried, happily. The music was still going on the CD player. We all looked up. My eyes widened. In the door way, was my wavy haired friend.

I jumped up ran to Joanna. Annabeth, Cordillia, and Thalia did the same thing, at the same time.

"Joanna!" Thalia cheered. That was unusual…she _cheered_.

"When did you get here?" Annabeth asked, not really waiting for an answer before she hugged her.

"Welcome back!" Cordillia chuckled at Annabeth's actions before turning to look at someone behind Joanna. "Hey Nico, good to see Joanna isn't?" she smirked when Nico reddened slightly. Even someone as dense as Cordillia could tell that Nico liked Joanna. But she couldn't tell when Nico liked her brother four years ago…and that he liked _her_ the next year.

Hard to explain…don't want to go into details.

"So how you've been?" I say, slinging my arm around her shoulders, bringing her into a side hug.

"Terrible." She says, though she has a smile on her face.

"What was terrible?" Cordillia asks, innocently.

"Not getting to see you guys and Nico every day." She smiles, revealing dimples by her temples.

I raise an eyebrow when she said "Nico" separately but choose not to say anything.

**Cordillia's POV**

Career starting class went by quicker than usual. It involved Joanna begging me to sing for her and eventually me breaking down and popping a CD into the player.

Joanna always would beg for me to sing for her whenever she had the chance when she lived here. So, I thought it would be the perfect welcome back present.

I sang _Young Volcanoes _by _FallOutBoy _and _Bleeding Out_ by _Imagine Dragons_

Nico stayed in the room with us, probably trying to spend as much time as possible with Joanna.

The bell rang and we said our goodbyes. I gave Nico a sisterly hug after Joanna.

After Joanna moved, Nico and I grew close in a brotherly-sisterly way. This connection happened after I saw him crying quietly in the band room after school. Then this led him to confess his love for Joanna and us having a long chat. An unspoken bond was made. Nico even treated me like his half-sister, Hazel. Kissing me on the forehead or cheek when I needed comfort that Percy wouldn't understand.

Soon, I considered Nico my, other, big brother, even if we were the same age.

**Annabeth's POV**

Before I knew it, the last period was over. But the anxiety I had since we talked about our English assignment, still remained. It was like my stomach was a boy scout and was practicing trying knots.

I made my way to the school's parking lot. I hope I didn't look as nervous as I felt. At least we were going to his house first…I might get to talk to Cordillia about this. She always had the simplest advice that always worked.

I leaned against a pillar by the entrance. I let out a sigh. "Guide to the truth" was going to have a lot to write about.

_I'm so glad its Friday, _I thought, _I'll have a weekend to write._

"Hey, Annabeth." I hear someone say, behind me. I turn to see the very green eyed boy my stomach kept lurching for. He grinned, a lopsided grin.

"Oh, um, hey…Percy." I stood up strait, looking down at my dark blue Converse.

"You ready?" he asks, his usual cheeriness seeming to be toned down a bit. I nod as he leads the way to his car.

Once we're settled in and buckled in, Percy drives off on the route that is all too familiar.

ΩΩΩ

"Annabeth? I didn't know you were coming!" Cordillia cheered, hugging me in the door way. Connor was standing behind her, with a look of longing. Probably wishing Cordillia was hugging _him_ not me.

I see Cordillia smirking in her older brother's direction. I turn to look at Percy. Not quick enough, Percy wipes a similar look off of his face.

"So why are you here?" Cordillia asks, as she lets her brother and me inside.

"Percy and I have a project to do for English."

"Really?" Connor looks surprised, "We have a project in Greek history." I smile.

"How's Mr. Brunner been doing?" he was my favorite teacher last year

"Good," Cordillia answered, "But _someone_ doesn't pay attention." She threw a pointed at Connor who, in return, blushed furiously.

"Oh really?" I smirk

"Yeah, this'll be the third time he has to copy my notes." She chuckles. "What do you think about when you go off to Connor Land?" His whole face and neck are red by now.

"Um…peanut M 'n M's" he says, panicked. I laugh.

"Percy? Are we going?" I ask him, quietly. I turn to him and his sea-green eyes are glazed over, looking more turquoise. He snaps out of it. His eyes turn back to their usual green.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are we going?" I ask, slowly

"Oh, yeah, lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to my inspired readers. I hope you liked my most resent chapters. I noticed that I've been leaving you guys with some small cliffhangers; I would like to apologize for that. I didn't mean to do that to you. Please forgive me sempi! Also thank you to ebookboss121 for commenting nice things! You the best! Anyway, I've also noticed that I have quite a lot of people viewing and visiting, but only a few people commenting. I want to hear your voice, so please comment! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson (PJO or HoO)**

**Connor's POV**

"You ready Connor?" Annabeth and Percy had just left for the library or something.

"Yeah" I reply, smiling down at Cordillia. She huffed, "What?"

"Why do you have to be so tall? I remember being taller than you last year." She filled her left cheek with air, puffing it out like a chipmunk who only found half of its food. I laugh.

"I don't know. Guys are usually taller and stronger than girls…no offence." I ruffle her dirty blonde curls, accomplishing making it messier than normal. She rolls her eyes, though she is smiling. Not just a smile, a goofy smile.

"So, you're strong huh?" she's practically jumping up and down.

"I like to think so." I smirk, and so does she.

"Then I'd like a piggy-back ride."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"So you can prove that you're strong." She says it like it's obvious. I sigh.

"Fine" I get down on one knee, and arch my back so she can climb on. She walks over and swings her leg over my back. I place my hands under her thighs. I think about how her hands are wrapped around the front of my neck and placed on my chest. How my hands were on her legs. My face burns, only getting worse when she leans in and whispers, "To heavy?" I shake my head.

Her chest pressed against my back…this was a little hard to handle.

"Are you going to move?" I hadn't stood up yet. Too busy trying to keep my blush under control.

"Yeah" I get up and start walking. I used to do this with her all the time when we were little. But back then I hadn't liked her and she wasn't…um…developed… "Where do you want me to take you?" I disparately try to keep my voice from cracking.

"Just keep walking until I say to stop." She whispered in my ear. A shiver went down my spine. I hoisted her up more.

I felt her legs tighten around me. This did _not_ help my situation…neither did the fact that, Cordillia was wearing short-shorts.

ΩΩΩ

We walked around the house a few times, each time Cordillia and I shifted the slightest, I had a new reason for my face to feel on fire. It was hard…but surprisingly…I kind of like how I was the only thing to keep her from falling.

"You tired?" she asks, mocking me in a way that sent electricity down my spine.

"No…"

"You want to stop?" I grinned evilly.

"No…" I did my best evil laugh, before taking off in a run, causing Cordillia to squeal, a sound that doesn't normally come from her.

"Stop Connor!" she laughed a beautiful laugh.

"No, never!"

"Please?"

"No!" I ran through her open bed room door and stopped. Cordillia climbed down, but I picked her up and threw her to the bed. I stood over her and tickled her sides.

"Connor! St-stop!" Cordillia says, between laughs.

"Fine." I stop. Cordillia sits up, still breathing heavy from laughing. She punches me in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right." She lies back on her bed as I sit down, draping her legs across my lap. "So we know which gods we're going to do, how do you want to do the project? Write a paper or make a poster?"

We look at each other and at the same time we say "poster" and laugh.

"Let's get started."

**Joanna's POV**

"Nico?" I say. We were walking along a path in Central Park.

"Yeah?" he looks to me. I feel my breath hitch. I had forgotten how much I loved those dark, ominous eyes.

"How long was I gone?"

"Three years, two months, ten days." He says, almost instinctively. His eyes widened. He looked down. His hair blocking his face from view. Some of his hair curled slightly around his nose.

I smiled

"Just checking to see if you missed me."

"Of course I did…" he mumbled. He probably didn't intend for me to hear, but I did.

"I did too, you know."

"What?"

"I missed you too…a lot."

"Oh." He looked kind of shocked.

I stopped walking. When Nico realized I stopped, he back tracked.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" I was only acting like I was mad, but it still hurt to think Nico thought I didn't miss him.

"I didn't—"

"No, answer the question." I urge, sounding sarcastic and angry. I kind of sounded like Annabeth…

"I don't know what you mean…" he starts to look around, frantically, as if looking for an answer.

I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing.

"Oh man, Nico," I say in between laughs, "I got you good! You should've seen your face!" I bend over, clutching my sides.

"Ha, ha, ha." He says sarcastically, "I remember you did that to me, like, every week."

"And it never gets old." I beam. He rolls his eyes.

"Come on, I have something to show you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my little readers! Sorry I haven't been writing in the last few weeks. Christmas and everything has been crazy. I've just gotten back in the grove of having a schedule to keep now that I'm back in school. You guys probably want to read, yeah? Let's get to it then!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson (PJO or HoO)**

**Annabeth's POV**

The silence hangs over Percy and I like the storm clouds that I see through the window. I didn't think it would be this awkward. I focus on the clouds that resemble my eyes.

"It's going to rain." I mutter to myself.

"What was that?" Percy asks, smiling. I see him looking at out of the corner of his eye.

"N-nothing." I whisper, turning back to my window. I hear Percy sigh, but don't question it.

I feel the car go to a stop, when we pull into the library parking lot.

"Here we are." Percy grinned, as he stepped out of the car. He walked to my side and opened my door.

"Thank you." I say, quietly, giving Percy a small smile. I don't look at him directly in the eye; instead I look at my hands.

"No problem, Annabeth. Now on to the library! The joy of learning waits for us." He says the last part in monotone. I couldn't help but giggle, despite myself. Percy smiles a bright goofy smile, that makes my cheeks burn. I clear my throat, softly.

"Um…yeah…to the library." I say, just loud enough for Percy to hear.

"Alright." He offers his arm, bending it so his elbow was closest to me. I have an internal conflict on whether to take it. In the end, I wrap my left hand around his elbow. He smiles as I allow him to lead me to the library.

This will certainly be interesting.

**Cordillia's POV**

"No Connor. Poseidon created horses so he could win favor of the city-"

"This is boring…" Connor cuts me off, dragging out the 'ing'. He flips over so he sits upside down on the couch.

"It may be boring," I say, shifting so I'm in the same position as him, "but it's part of our grade."

"But it's not due for another three weeks and its Friday! We have all weekend!" Connor whines. I chuckle.

"Okay, okay. We'll work on it tomorrow. What do you want to do in the mean time?" Connor grins evilly.

"I still need payback for that piggy back ride I was forced to give you."

"Oh no…no, no, no…Connor let's think this through." I say, getting up and backing away from him slowly. He grins evilly.

"You better run~." He teases. I yelp and scramble away. I hear Connor's laugh as he chases after me. His laugh makes my heart skip a beat. I admit I like Connor, but there's no way, on earth, that Connor would like me. Or any guy for that matter. I keep it to myself. Annabeth is the only who knows. Not even Thalia knows.

"Connor! Stop!" I giggle.

"Not until I get you!" he taunts. After a few minutes, he catches up to me and wraps his arms around my waist from behind. He spins me, making me laugh. He suddenly trips, making us both fall with Connor on top. He catches my head, making sure I don't get hurt.

"Are you okay?" his eyes are wide with concern. I gulp and nod. He lets out a sigh of relief. My heart speeds up, my face burns.

I unconsciously lean forward biting my lip. His eyes widen, but soon go half lidded. When we're about a centimeter apart, his crystal blue eyes dart from my lips to meet my eyes repeatedly. I wrap my arms around his neck and close the space between our lips.

At first, the kiss is gentle and sweet, but soon it becomes passionate. I pull Connor closer to where our bodies are pressed against each other. A small moan comes from Connor. My face heats up.

We both sit up, still kissing. I straddle his waist, and press against him. His hands go to the small of my back, bringing me closer.

This goes on a few more minutes and we part, panting.

We stare at each other, stunned at what just happened. I have a weird feeling in my chest.

"U-um…" I stutter.

**Percy's POV**

"Can you read the assignment? I didn't get to write it down…" I say sheepishly. Annabeth clears her throat slightly.

"'Create a fictional story of at least one chapter with your own characters, plot, and setting.'" She recites from a red notebook. There are drawings of different band logos and book quotes on the cover, all drawn in black pen. She holds it gingerly, almost as if her life depended on it.

"Thanks." I beam. She mumbles a 'you're welcome' and looks down.

Remember how I was talking about this kind of thing earlier. Annabeth not even looking at my face, and yet, we have to do an entire project together, writing a book no less. Well maybe not a _whole_ book, but you get the idea.

"Um…w-what do y-you want to write about?" Annabeth stammers.

"Uh…I'm not very good at writing. To tell you the truth, I'm barely managing a 'C' in my step-dad's class…" I laugh nervously.

"That's right." She says to herself, then looks up, addressing me, "Mr. Blofis is your step-dad isn't he?" I nod, smiling. She returns a small, warm smile.

"So…about the story…" I raise an eyebrow.

"Why don't we just brain storm for now? It isn't due for three weeks anyway so…"

"Okay…"

**[[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][A twenty minute time skip[[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]][[]]**

So far…absolutely nothing.

I look to Annabeth, to see her scribbling in her notebook. Sometimes looking appalled and crossing it out quickly.

"Got anything?" I ask, warily. She looks up quickly, and tilts her head slightly.

"Huh?" I point to her notebook.

"You've been writing in that book for a while. You have an idea?" I she visibly cringes.

"N-no" she confesses.

"Then what-"

"Listen, I've got to go," she cuts me off, "Let's continue, say Monday. Okay?" I nod

"Okay…" I say, sad she has to go. She stands, but trips on her chair, causing loose papers to fall from her red notebook. My eyes widen at the site.

'Dear _Guide to the Truth,_

How do I…' 'When do you…?' 'What is…?' 'How do you know…?'

'Dear _Guide to the Truth_.' 'Hey, _Guide to the Truth_' 'Help me _Guide to the Truth_!'

_Guide to the Truth, Guide to the Truth, Guide to the Truth._

"Y-you…you are…" I point to Annabeth, then to the papers on the floor. "You're _Guide to the Truth_?!" I whisper-yell

**Connor's POV**

"U-um" Cordillia stammers. She still straddles my waist.

"Wh-what j-just happened?" my face and ears burn.

"I-I-I…um…" She looks at me straight in the eye. "I'm sorry." She looks so sincere and worried. Freaking adorable. She starts to get up, but I pull her back down.

"Don't be." I smirk and bring her to my lips, reliving the moment that's just happened seconds ago. She seems shocked but kisses back.

"What the heck?!" I hear Percy's very distinct over-protective, don't-mess-with-my-little-sister voice.

_Uh-oh…_

**Ha-ha! I finished chapter 6! Sorry again about the delay! See you next chapter! BYE-BYE! *runs away***


End file.
